1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of display, and in particular to a method for manufacturing a flexible display device.
2. The Related Arts
With the progress of science and technology, flexible displaying techniques have been advanced very quickly. A known method for manufacturing a flexible display device is generally forming a very thin plastic substrate on a surface of a glass substrate and forming components, such as flexible displaying components, on the plastic substrate. The plastic substrate with the flexible displaying components formed thereon is then peeled off the glass substrate to form a flexible display device. However, formation of the components, such as flexible displaying components, requires a high temperature process. Due to the fact that the plastic substrate and the glass substrate have different extents of thermal expansion, edges of the plastic substrate may get warped thereby causing poor quality of the flexible display device.